disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheMG
I am not unprotecting the main page. Pirakafreak24 17:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Someone has changed the mainpage, when they have no right to do so, so I protected it. And tell toa, whatever his name is, that he was being a jerk, and I know what jerk means. also tell, whomever wrote on my talkpage that I was talking to him because he didn't have a father, Tell him my father is DEAD! Please I am asking very nicely for you to stay out of this, please.Pirakafreak24 17:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Main page It is a rule here n this wiki, that only admins can change the mainpage. Pirakafreak24 17:29, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Link that link got me nowhere. There was no page with that namePirakafreak24 17:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC) "Calmly" Just so you know, your calmly isn't getting you anywhere. Stop trying to tell me how to run my wiki. And if it was you that said something about drawing on the wall of a resturaunt, what are you daying? I would never draw on the wall of a resturaunt!Pirakafreak24 17:55, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Article Thanks for the article. Pirakafreak24 ( =Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. Let Freedom Ring! 9/11 23:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) 9/11 Bioniclepedia Mario, (can I call you that?) did you see my newest article on Bioniclepedia: Dreams of Darkness? Were you the one that blocked me? If you did, will my User Page and User Talk Page be unprotected when I am unblocked? Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 00:57, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Vandilism on Disney Channel wiki. Vandilizer may be from Bioniclepedia MarioGalaxy2433g5, There has recently been vandilism on Disney Channel wiki. Why am I telling you this? I believe that the user may be from Bioniclepedia. Sorry to contact you here, but this was the only way I could reach you. Now, back to the vandilism, I believe this User is from Bioniclepedia. The Facts: Fact! Lots of people on Bioniclepedia hate me because of that whole edit war. Fact! Disney Channel wiki is linked to my Userpage. It is the only User Page of mine Liked to Disney Channel wiki. Fact! This user was anonymous. The Evidance: He vandilized Disney Channel wiki, not any of my other User Pages. Most people on Bioniclepedia are too old for Disney Channel. More Evidance: This User vandilized my User page. in place of what I wrote, he said, "This guy is a !@#$%^.... but Bionicles are cool." What I need YOU to do: I need you to keep a look out on anyone's User Page, maybe saying something against Disney Channel or anything on it. I also need you watch UserTalkpages for me. Anything else you can do will help. Also, look for ANYBODY who curses alot. This user cursed alot. Well, that's all you need to know. Please help me. I can't do this alone. Please resond as soon as you get this message: Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 00:52, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Unblocked So, Today I will be unblocked from Bioniclepedia. Will my User Page be unprotected as well? Will my rating go back down to zero? If not, what do I have to do to get it back to zero ASAP? -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 15:22, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought you were in charge of points? You are an admin right? -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 16:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::You see, I thought you were in charge of points there. Mybad. Is it Panakalego? Oh, and also, I'll hev to send you messages here because I'm blocked from Bioniclepedia until about 10:00 Pacific Time this morning and its 9:25AM now. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 16:25, 11 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Holiday Messages, ETC. What made you think that this was important? Its just alot easier to type messages here than Central wikia. Also, this template was sent to everyone, not just you. I always send out messages to my admins or everyone to keep them updated and such. Its part of doing my job. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:16, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Also, I sent this template out announcing ne articles. I like to do that. If they don't celebrate the holiday, then they don't celebrate it. They can still see that we have new and featured articles. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:20, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :OK, if you'd rather it not be sent to you, that's fine. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:26, 29 October 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC)